illuminations_scorchfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorch
Scorch is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated fantasy action-adventure comedy film produced by Illumination. It is directed by Jon Watts, from a screenplay by the writing team of Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley. The film is set in Scorch. Scorchville premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on February 26, 2020, was theatrically released by Universal Pictures in the United States on March 29, 2020, in 2D, Real D 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Synopsis Plot Cast Tony Parker.jpg Nivens McTwisp.jpg Bruce Parker.jpg Steve Rogers.jpg Natasha Romanoff.jpg Clint Barton.jpg James "Rhodey" Rhodes.jpg Dr. Stephen Strange.jpg Erik "Killmonger" Stevens.jpg Peter Parker.jpg T'Challa.jpg Gamora Parker.jpg Nebula Thackleman.jpg Valiente.jpg Bones.jpg Guapo.jpg Angus.jpg Bucky Barnes.jpg Pietro Maximoff.jpg Wanda Maximoff.jpg Sam Wilson.jpg Scott Lang.jpg Dr. Hank McCoy.jpg Hope van Dyne.jpg Annabel Banks.jpg Doc Banks.jpg Thurman Banks.jpg Wong Strange.jpg Frank Finley.jpg Adrian Toomes.jpg Mayor Bolivar Trask.jpg Mantis Parker.jpg Drax Pennyworth.jpg Groot.jpg Rocket.jpg Nick Fury.jpg Pepper Potts.jpg Taneleer Tivan.jpg William "Weatherall" Wilkins.jpg Peter Quill.jpg Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Scorch and LEGO Scorch'' Angry Birds Scorch is a puzzle video game, a crossover between Scorch, and the Angry Birds series of video games and movies (cutscene only), launched on February 26, 2020, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-fifth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from this film. Warner Bros. and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Scorch will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive. LEGO Scorch is a LEGO-themed video game based on Scorch. The game closely follows the plot of the movie, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. Production and development * See also: Production of Scorch On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. The film includes the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valiant_(film) Valiant], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University Monsters University], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Star_(2017_film) The Star], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oz_the_Great_and_Powerful Oz the Great and Powerful], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_at_the_Museum:_Secret_of_the_Tomb Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shark_Tale Shark Tale], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sing_(2016_American_film) Sing], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_–_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat]. Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. On December 13 2018, famous celebrity actors are selected to voice the film’s characters by talent agent Michael Ovitz. Music * See also: Scorch/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write some tracks from Avengers: Age of Ultron by Brian Tyler and Danny Elfman, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok] by Mark Mothersbaugh, and Black Panther by Ludwig Göransson, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War and Ready Player One, for the film. The songs are songs from musicals [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Misérables_(2012_film) Les Misérables], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], Mary Poppins, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) The SpongeBob Musical]. In the trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Release Scorch was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in December 17, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Jackson, producer Jay Roach, screenwriters Walsh, Philippa Boyens, and del Toro, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Scorch In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Scorch set visit. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray on March 24, 2021 in the United States. Trivia :Main article: Scorch/Trivia Gallery * Main article: Scorch/Gallery